


A Change in Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Traits, Community: smut_fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynx learns the hard way that sometimes assumptions can be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Perspective

The sound of the warning bell disturbed the entire family from their dinner. He watched as his father nodded to his older brothers and then stood from the table. A bow and arrow were quickly removed from the weapons cabinet located close to the dinner table. His mother hated how close it was to where they had their dinners but she went along with it to make his father happy.

"Grab your weapons and meet me outside," his father said. He walked out of the door and the second that door closed his two older brothers jumped up.

He watched with jealousy as his brothers reached inside the cabinet to retrieve their own bows and arrows. When they walked out the door he stood to follow.

"Lynx, sit back down! You're too young to be going out on a hunt!" his mother shouted.

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen!" Lynx argued. "Snow and Bay started going on hunts at sixteen!"

She sighed. "Your father says you're just not ready to start going on real hunts yet. I have to agree with him. It's too soon."

"Please mom," Lynx was practically begging now. If he hadn't been the youngest and the smallest then his father wouldn't keep saying he wasn't ready. The only thing he wanted was a chance to prove that he was capable of going on a hunt.

"You can go observe from the trees but you have to stay out of the way, understood?"

He grinned and hugged his mother. When Lynx rushed out the door his father and brothers were nowhere to be found. They probably left for the border already but that was how Lynx wanted it. The farther out they were the less likely they were to hear him.

Most clans in the country had different physical characteristics. The cat clan (as they were appropriately named) had large ears situated at the tops of their head which enabled them to hear for far distances and tails to keep great balance. They were a far cry from their godly ancestors but retained some characteristics. The only exception to this was the Groundlings clan who didn't resemble any godly ancestor but rather ancient humans.

They all lived side by side but separately within their own borders. If someone trespassed a hunt was called. It was a great honor to participate and Lynx wanted so badly to go on his first one. The only thing he could do was observe from a hidden spot.

Lynx settled in a tree and watched as clan members ran from their homes. It was difficult to see so he jumped from tree to tree until he found a more desirable spot. The new view gave Lynx a glance at someone running towards the borders. The figure was without ears or a tail.

"Groundling," Lynx muttered. He crouched low on the branch kept his eyes on them. Sometimes, foolish young Groundlings would try to sneak into neighboring clans for a game of sorts. The act often resulted in death but if they lived it gave them bragging rights. 

Lynx heard the hunt getting closer which the Groundling wouldn't know until it was almost too late. They kept trying to run faster but then the first arrow flew. It missed the figure but the second one didn't. Lynx' ears flattened against his skull at the sound of the piercing scream and he would've looked away if not for the fact that the Groundling was still running.

When the Groundling actually made it past the border his fellow clansmen started shouting and cursing. Lynx knew that they wouldn't follow into the Groundling lands because they had more honor than that. They considered themselves better than those 'tailless freaks' as his father often said.

He made it back home as he saw the hunt dispersing. Lynx quietly thanked his mother and then went up to his room. There was no sleep for him because his father and brothers were up in arms when they came through the door. Lynx pulled the pillow over his head and couldn't contain a small smirk.

It served them right to lose the Groundling on the hunt but it didn't make him feel any better. Lynx remained bitter about not being allowed on the hunt as the weeks passed on. He might have been the youngest but a time should come when he would be able to prove himself. What better time to prove himself than on a hunt?

"Will you stop sulking? It's childish and ruining my meal," his father snapped during one of their breakfasts.

"Why?" Lynx muttered. "You won't even give me a chance to prove myself and it isn't fair!"

"Everyone comes into adulthood at their own time, Lynx. You're just not ready yet."

He got up from the table and stormed upstairs. Lynx knew it was childish but he didn't understand why his father kept coddling him. It wasn't until the afternoon when he came downstairs. The rest of Lynx's family was either in the kitchen or out which gave him a perfect chance to get to the weapons cabinet.

The decision had been made when Lynx was upstairs. If his father wasn't going to give him a chance to join on a hunt then Lynx was going to go out and hunt something himself. He had hunted small animals before but this time he would bring back something big.

This would show his father that he was a man just like his older brothers.

~*~

Lynx clutched his bow and arrow to his chest as he walked through the forest. The only creatures he had found so far were rabbits, birds, and one or two raccoons. He was hoping to find a bear or something. This would ensure Lynx's father would have no choice but to realize he was an adult and no longer the baby of the family like they all thought he was.

He froze when he heard a loud growl. A look to the right told him nothing and then Lynx spun to look behind him. There was nothing there either but the growling was getting louder. Lynx scrambled to get his bow set up and as he did a bear barreled out from the bushes. 

It was unexpected and he stumbled back, landing on the ground. He sloppily aimed at the bear and to his surprise it hit him. However, all it did was make the bear angry. It came charging towards Lynx who managed to roll out of the way before scrambling to his feet. Lynx took off running as soon as he was standing again.

Every few seconds he would look over his shoulder to see if the bear was still following. It was gaining on Lynx and even a second arrow hitting the bear didn't deter it. Eventually it did catch up and when it did, Lynx screamed at the top of his lung because the bear had just gotten him in the leg with his claws.

The pain was unbearable. Lynx fell to the ground almost immediately and did the first thing that came to his mind: play dead. It was something his father had taught him when he was growing up (among other things). The bear swiped at him again, sniffed the air, and then turned around to leave but even as the bear vanished from his line of sight Lynx stayed still.

It was quite a while before any movement was made. Lynx managed to struggle to his feet and almost cried out because of the pressure he was putting on his leg. He started to walk but had to stop every few minutes because of the pain. It was only then he dared to glance at the wound which was bleeding quite a decent amount. Lynx couldn't see how deep it was due to the blood but assumed it was pretty deep.

How could Lynx have been so stupid? It had been a mistake to come out here. He only wanted to go home so he kept walking even though he was disoriented.

The farther he walked the more lost he became. Lynx had a feeling he had already crossed into the Groundling's territory but he had no idea how to get home. In time he could walk no more and collapsed to the ground. Lynx groaned as his wounds were jostled. He couldn't lie here after possibly crossing the border but without the adrenaline of being chased, all the energy in his body seemed to drain away.

Lynx wasn't exactly sure how long he lie there. It had to have been for a while because the sky was starting to get dark. This caused the panic to set it which only became worse when he heard voices nearby. He was tired and still disoriented. 

The only thing Lynx could do was lie there as the voices got closer and closer. He tried to move but didn't get very far. There was no way Lynx was going anywhere.

"Adam, look over here!"

"Will you shut up Jeffery? Your shouting is going to scare all the animals away!"

"I found one of those cats!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! You need to get over here now, Adam!"

Lynx could hear the anger and surprise in both of their voices. He assumed from the way they were talking that he was in the presence of Groundlings. The fight was renewed in Lynx but he couldn't get far because of his wounds.

"He's injured."

"Yeah, and his kind injured you Jeffery! Have you forgotten what they did to you already?"

"Adam, I thought you said it was my fault I got shot at?"

"It was but it doesn't mean you weren't treated as nothing more than a game to those cats!"

"Adam, can't we help him? We're better than them."

"I sometimes hate you so much, Jeffery."

Lynx passed out after they lifted him off the ground. 

~*~

When Lynx eventually came to there was a bed rather than dirt beneath him. The wound still hurt but not as much as before. He was just about to try and get out of bed when the door opened.

"So you're awake now are you, cat? Did you have a nice rest?" The man that spoke was tall and he instantly noticed the lack of extra appendages. The missing ears and a tail told Lynx he had been taken in by Groundlings.

"Why... am I here? I trespassed so you should've killed me." Lynx spoke slowly and his voice was dripping with uncertainty. If not for his treated wound he would've feared death was close.

"You lot are the ones that treat trespassers like a game," he snapped. "The only thing I would've done is leave your stupid arse out there in the wilderness but my brother Jeffery has a good heart."

Lynx turned his head and said nothing.

"I expect thanks, cat. My brother was treated as sport by your clan and injured yet he still came to your aid. If not for his asking I would've left you to die."

"He was the one during that hunt?" Lynx couldn't believe his luck. What were the odds that he would be found by the Groundling his clan had tried to hunt not long ago?

The man frowned. "Yes, and thanks to your kind he got an arrow buried in his leg."

"I was not present on the hunt, you know."

"It's your fault just the same, cat," he said with a shrug.

"My name is Lynx- not cat."

The man opened his mouth to speak but then was interrupted by the voice of,he assumed, his brother.

"Adam, will you leave him alone? He needs to rest," Jeffery came into the room to stand next to Adam; He smiled awkwardly at Lynx and didn't appear to be angry. Adam seemed to be the one who was angrier over the situation.

"This cat treated you-"

Jeffery smacked him on the arm. "I don't remember seeing his face that night."

"Cat-"

"Lynx," he corrected.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Lynx, would you have participated in the hunt that night if you were able to?"

"Yes." Lynx saw no reason to lie but Jeffery didn't seem shocked by his words. If anything they didn't seem to faze him.

"Those are his customs, Adam and we would be just as bad as them if we hurt Lynx."

He groaned. "Jeffery, I once again feel immense hatred towards you right now."

Lynx watched as the man called Adam walked out. It left him alone with Jeffery and he felt even more uncomfortable than before. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Jeffery said firmly. "I'm the one that snuck into your lands after all."

"A foolish move admittedly."

He smiled awkwardly and nodded. "My brother says I shouldn't listen to everything my friends say. I usually don't let them get the better of me but I was drunk"

"He's probably right." Lynx felt more at ease now but the awkwardness was still there. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that his clan had tried to kill Jeffery and he had wanted to join in. It was different when you were at the mercy of your so-called hunt.

Jeffery just smiled slyly. "I admit I was stupid but then again so were you. What were you thinking going hunting by yourself like that? No one hunts by themselves because it's not safe."

"I... need to rest." 

Lynx decided he didn't want to talk anymore. He shifted so he was lying on his side and then heard the sound of footsteps retreating. When he looked Jeffery was gone with the door closed. The last thing Lynx wanted to do was sleep but it was also the only thing his body craved.

He dozed lightly until he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Jeffery who came in but this time with food.

"I brought you something to eat and I made it so you don't have to worry about my bad cook of a brother killing you with his food."

Lynx sat up in bed and gratefully accepted the food. "Do you and your brother live here alone?"

"Yes, it's just the two of us now." Jeffery sat down next to him in a chair beside the bed. For a while all he did was watch him eat. It was an action Lynx found very unnerving but he said nothing about it.

"Are you going to let me go?"

He grinned. "What else would we do with you?"

"Kill me?" Lynx muttered meekly. 

"After you're healed we'll help get you home- I promise." Jeffery took a bite of his food and smiled at him. "My brother often says that you cats lick yourselves like the domesticated ones do. Is it true?"

Lynx was used to the assumptions about his clan. They were common but all rumors and assumptions were when it came to those outside their home. "Are you Groundlings really as stupid as my father says you are?"

"I did sneak past the border but so did you," Jeffery pointed out.

Lynx balked at his words and quickly opened his mouth to protest. "I accidentally stumbled into Groundling territory! It's completely different."

He saw the expression on Jeffery's face and the anger dissipated. A chuckle escaped Lynx before he went back to eating. It was apparent that the two of them were both idiots. The banter made him feel less uneasy but Lynx was still very aware of where he was. He wouldn't be completely at ease until he was home again.

The next two days forced Lynx to start to feel more at ease though it was mostly just around Jeffery. He didn't really care for Adam and the feeling was probably mutual.

"Can I ask you a strange question?" Jeffery asked after they had finished their food one evening.

"What?" There was some apprehension to addressing the question but if Jeffery wanted to hurt him he would've done it by now.

"Are your ears sensitive?" 

Lynx felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Yes."

"Could I touch them?" It was an unexpected question to say the least and Lynx had many reasons to say no but he found himself doing just the opposite.

A small nod was the only answer Jeffery needed. He reached out and touched the tip of his right ear first. Then he touched the second ear. It was a gentle, barely there touch but then Jeffery grew bolder. He stroked the ears a bit more firmly and Lynx couldn't help when he moaned.

The touch stopped which caused him to look at Jeffery. The Groundling looked surprised yet intrigued at his reaction. He did it for a third time and Lynx moaned a little louder even if he tried to suppress the urge. It was difficult because ears were a very sensitive part for cats.

"What about your tail? Is it even more sensitive than your ears?" Jeffery posed the question in serious voice but Lynx detected another undetected emotion in it.

"Yes."

Lynx didn't want to lie even though he very easily could have. The answer seemed to please the Groundling who smiled softly and then moved one of his hands down to the base of his tail. It wasn't the nervous touch that Lynx felt on his ears. This touch was more confident.

He moaned again but softer this time. Lynx felt his erection growing and tried to pull the blankets over his lap but Jeffery stopped him in order to reach for the bowl sitting next to him on the bed.

"I should get these bowls in the kitchen and you should get some rest." The comment was a surprise. Lynx watched as he stood and then reached out to grab his wrist.

"Do you have to bring the bowls out now? I'm sure your brother can wait."

Jeffery paused before putting setting the bowls where he had been sitting. "You're right Adam can wait. Besides he is probably lying on the couch asleep o he wouldn't bother us."

"He wouldn't?" Lynx didn't get an answer to his question because he kissed him. He responded shyly but then tried to pull Jeffery onto the bed. It was a clumsy attempt but it worked on the third try.

The other boy was partially lying on top of him and didn't break the kiss. A hand played with Lynx's ears while the other slipped down to the base of his tail. There was no shame but some embarrassment when he moaned into the kiss. Jeffery's touches grew firmer and he felt his erection growing.

"They're even more sensitive than I thought." Jeffery muttered this after he broke the kiss. He leaned down give a gentle nip to the tip of Lynx's ears. The action made him shudder.

Lynx captured Jeffery's lips in another kiss. He tugged at the Groundlings shirt and tried not to turn red in embarrassment when he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You're impatient and it's cute."

He scowled at the endearment and leaned up to bite Jeffery's neck. "I am not cute!"

The sound that came from Jeffery was a surprising one. It wasn't one of pain but rather one of pleasure. Lynx's eyes widened a bit at the response.

"I have to disagree. You are cute."

Lynx started to complain but they were silenced when Jeffery pressed his lips against his. He could feel hands pushing shirt up and then pants down. There was no protest from Lynx. If anything he did his best to encourage Jeffery to go faster.

He pulled at the Groundling's shirt but when his ears picked up a tearing sound. The excitement had gotten the best of Lynx and he'd torn Jeffery's shirt with his claws. He didn't even remember extending them.

"Claws too, huh?" Jeffery muttered. He leaned down so his breath brushed against Lynx's ears. The shiver didn't go unnoticed by Jeffery. "Feel free to use them liberally."

"And if I draw blood?" he inquired.

"I'd prefer it."

Lynx didn't want to intentionally draw blood if he could help it but that thought slipped his mind when Jeffery cupped his erection. He hadn't even realized that the Groundling had removed his pants.

When Jeffery moved his hand his claws sunk into his naked back. The sound that Jeffery made caused Lynx to dig them in even harder. He moved to bite down on his neck but was stopped. Lynx didn't intend to growl as he was stopped but he didn't like that.

"If you keep going like that I'm not going to last," Jeffery murmured.

Lynx growled again but this time it was intentional. "Then hurry up."

He responded by sitting between his legs and pushing two fingers inside him. "Fast enough for you?"

"Faster!" he hissed.

When the fingers were removed Lynx started to curse but the words got caught in his throat as Jeffery pushed inside. He dug his claws harder into his skin of Jeffery shoulder in response to the suddenness of the action. This time Lynx was positive he drew blood and he purposely brought his hand down to lap at the blood decorating his claws.

For a moment Jeffery just froze and stared down at him. Lynx went to lick at his claws again but his hand was quickly pinned to the bed. Jeffery kissed him hard before he started moving again. There was less control in his movements but Lynx wasn't complaining.

He pulled Jeffery down for a kiss when his cries started getting louder. The last thing he wanted was for Adam to come in here and catch them. It would be sure to ruin the moment.

"Bite me," Jeffery muttered as he snapped his hips. Lynx let out a choked cry at the sudden spike of pleasure.

"Where?"

"Are you trying to play coy?"

Lynx stared up at him. "Maybe."

The response from Jeffery was to pull almost all the way out and slam back in. Lynx decided he wanted revenge for that. He bit down hard on where neck met shoulder and then Jeffery screamed. It was a loud, guttural scream that echoed around the room. If that didn't wake up Adam then he clearly could sleep through anything.

When Jeffery came inside him, he moaned. He was so close but then he pulled out of Lynx and it caused him to growl in response. "Make me come."

"What a pushy cat you are," Jeffery teased but he complied and slipped between their bodies to grasp his erection. It took just a few strokes to make Lynx coat the two of them with his come. They lay there for a moment until Jeffery pulled the blanket over their bodies. The intention was sleep but then Adam interrupted.

"Where the hell have you been?" He entered the room without knocking and just stood there for a moment before turning away. "I really hate you now, Jeffery. I bet you've reopened his wound!"

~*~

He didn't see much of Adam after that. It was Jeffery who brought him most of his meals and interacted with him. The only time the he would come in was to check on Lynx's wounds which were on their way to completely healing about after a week. It was only be a few more days according to Adam. 

Lynx was almost terrified about going home because he had no idea what he was going to tell his family. He knew how his father felt about Groundlings or anyone outside the cat clan but they had helped him. If not for Adam and Jeffery he might have died.

They had to be out of their mind by now with worry. Lynx wanted to get home but his family would never let him out of the house after they found out what he had tried to do. He'd also never be let out on a hunt but Lynx wasn't sure he wanted to ever go on one now.

There were a few times when his wounds reopened because of certain activities but Lynx was happy for the time he spent with Jeffery. He was one of the few people who didn't treat him like a child. When the day came that he finally had to leave Lynx realized he was sad.

"Take this hat to cover your ears and make sure you keep your tail tucked into those pants!" Adam muttered. "I didn't put you back together just so you could get yourself nearly killed again."

Jeffery rolled his eyes. "We're both helping him get home."

"Yeah, well if someone spots those things we're screwed."

Lynx didn't say anything and just did as he was told. He felt indebted to Jeffery's older brother so the way to repay him would be to simply listen.

"Adam, would it kill you to be nice?" Jeffery asked.

"No, it will kill me if we're caught with him," Adam responded in the same gruff voice he had been speaking to Lynx in for a week. He was beginning to think that grumpy was the only mood Adam could show.

They walked swiftly through the forests and abruptly stopped when they came to the border. Lynx untucked his tail before handing back the hat. For a moment all he did was stand there until Adam gave him a firm shove.

"Would you go?" Adam muttered. "I don't want to stand here all day!"

Lynx ignored Adam and looked at Jeffery. He wanted to say something to him but all he did was smile awkwardly.

"Thank you for helping me."

The words were directed at Jeffery but he didn't specifically say so because Adam became riled up so easily. It was only after Jeffery nodded to him did Lynx finally turn to leave and he didn't look behind him until he was well past the border.

Lynx didn't know what was going to happen once he finally got home. The one thing he did know was that things wouldn't be the same.

They couldn't be.


End file.
